


"Didn't they teach you to share in, like, preschool, Stiles?"

by ohminewt



Series: Domestic Sterek Drabbles and AU's [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Banter, Cuddling, Cute Ending, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sterek is Canon, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is <em>so</em> done with his cover stealing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Didn't they teach you to share in, like, preschool, Stiles?"

**Author's Note:**

> this just came to me and I just had to do it okay

When Derek woke up to the feeling of very cool air on his naked body, he couldn't help but smile lazily. He turned over and squinted at his boyfriend who had wrapped himself up like a burrito in the blanket that he was supposed to be sharing. 

Derek was almost positive Stiles didn't know what sharing even was anymore. 

The wolf rolled over and tugged at the blanket, "Stiles, seriously, I'm  _cold._ "

Stiles just grumbled, peaking one eye open and glaring at his boyfriend. He grumbled something incoherent to Derek, but he was almost sure that it was some type of empty threat since he interrupted his sleep. 

Derek laughed at him, attempting to tug the covers again. "C'mon! Didn't they teach you to share in like, preschool, Stiles?"

All he got was another grumble in return and another glare (this time with both eyes!). 

Derek rolled his eyes, deciding that bantering with Stiles at four in the morning wouldn't be all that helpful, so he picked up his pillow and his Stiles' in the head with it. He laughed as he watched Stiles wince and then shoot up. "Oh, you did  _not_ just do that!" 

"Oh, but I did." Derek replied ducking the pillows Stiles threw at him, managing to fall backwards off of the bed in the midst of it.

Stiles laughed, taking his chance to attack his big bad werewolf boyfriend with a pillow. Derek was laughing too hard to avoid the pillow for a solid two minutes, but eventually managed to stand up and pick Stiles up. 

"Put me down!" Stiles screeched, kicking his feet out.

"Whatever you say, babe." Derek said nonchalantly before plopping Stiles back down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

"You're a  _dick_ ," Stiles stated seriously, but still eagerly accepted his boyfriend's kiss. 

"I'm not the one who won't share the covers," Derek pointed out, laughing at his boyfriend's glare (again).

Stiles groaned, but sat up and pulled the blanket over the both of them. "Happy now?"

"Very." Derek clarified with a smile, pulling his boyfriend down to kiss him again. "Now, how hard was that?"

"Shut up." Stiles said in monotone. "Go to sleep grumblewolf."

"Mhm," Derek hummed, putting his arm around Stiles and pulling him closer. "Goodnight, baby."

"Love you," Stiles muttered, his sleepiness making his voice sound thicker.

Derek smiled, kissing Stiles on his forehead. "I love you, too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> this....is so bad...suht the fuck up @ me


End file.
